Black Shine
by lexa-dartle-black
Summary: Sirius es Black. Sirius es Merodeador. Sirius es Gryffindor. Sirius es capaz de matar y estuvo en Azkaban. Sirius es medio patán. Sirius es buena persona. Sirius es Black y Sirius brilla. Segunda viñeta: SiriusLily
1. Chapter 1

**N/a: Holas!**

**Aquí con una nueva colección de viñetas que tienen como protagonista a Sirius. **

**Mi plan consiste en enrollar a Sirius con todos los personajes posibles; con Lily, con Remus, con Bellatrix, con Andrómeda, con Tonks, etc, y reflejar situaciones de Sirius con los merodeadores, los Black y Harry o al menos esa es la idea.**

**Esta viñeta es un Sirius/Bellatrix, la próxima será Sirius/Lily…**

**Reviews!!!**

**BLACK SHINE**

**Dos monólogos no hacen un diálogo**

No tiene caso.

Realmente no tiene caso intentarlo siquiera.

Bellatrix, él y una plática tranquila son conceptos que no encajan en una sola frase.

Bellatrix es necia, Sirius también.

Bellatrix es Black, Sirius aunque no quiera también lo es.

Así que tratar de mantener los nervios calmados en una charla es algo así como un caso perdido.

Conversaciones entre Sirius y Bellatrix no tienen ni derecho a llamarse discusiones, son gritos en la cocina, los al mismo tiempo, elevan la voz para ver quien puede gritar mas alto.

Son eso, competencias, luchas, peleas, una confrontación de ideas que no llegan a un acuerdo.

Y a los 15 años, Sirius esta resignado a que los "diálogos" con "Bella" acaban de cualquier forma menos lo que él llamaría "bien".

Acaban por lo regular con la vajilla destrozada, sillas revolcadas, miradas asesinas, varitas levantadas e incluso cuando eran muy pero muy pequeños lágrimas bajo las sábanas.

Acaban con el corazón latiendo de prisa con furia y rencor, las mejillas arreboladas y la mandíbula apretada. Acaban mal, no hay más.

Pero ya está resignado, porque "dialoga" casi a diario durante el verano con ella, asi que las cosas acaban mal casi a diario.

A lo que no se resigna es cuando acaban peor; cuando los dos hablan y hablan y no se oyen entre ellos. No se hacen caso. No dialogan, gritan. No conversan, hacen un monólogo y despues… la mirada.

Gris contra gris. Black contra Black.

La tension.

Los dos se callan un momento, sólo un momento y sólo para mirarse y ver quién empezará el "diálogo" de nuevo.

Pero Sirius siempre sabe lo que sigue.

Se levantan si estaban sentados, se acercan si estaban lejos y se quedarán a sólo centímetros de distancia desde donde pueden saborearse el aliento.

Es ahí, cuando las cosas se ponen mal, muy mal.

Pues se quieren besar, los dos, pero ese instinto de llevarse la contraria, hace que ninguno de los dos intente siquiera acercarse a los labios del otro.

Y si por Sirius va, se queda con las ganas.

Sólo una vez se han besado, fue después de una "agradable conversación" sobre la sangre y esas cosas que tanto exasperan a Sirius.

Los dos dieron monólogos, pero después las cosas acabaron bastante pero bastante bien.

Porque tal vez cuando hablan den monólogos, pero cuando se besan, Sirius piensa que hacen perfecta armonía y eso, vale mil monólogos y uno más de Bellatrix.


	2. Es mejor pedir perdón

_**BLACK SHINE**_

_**Es mas fácil pedir perdón que permiso**_

_**Sirius/Lily**_

-¿Alguien te ha dicho lo guapa que eres, Evans?

-No

-¿qué tu cabello parece fuego?

-No

-¿Qué tus ojos parecen esmeraldas?

-No, Black. Déjame en paz.

La Biblioteca.

Deberes de historia de la magia.

Bueno, eso sólo aplica para Evans, porque a Sirius de momento (y por lo menos hasta los exámenes y eso quien sabe) no le interesa en lo absoluto el misterio tras la décima revuelta de los duendes de sobrero verde (o eran elfos? Que más da)

Van en tercero, y es viernes por la tarde. Y ¡cielos! Sirius está en la biblioteca en viernes por la tarde!

-Siempre que te enojas te pones así de guapa?

-Black, vas a lograr que me enfade tanto y me marche de aquí.

-Hazlo si deseas, tengo las suficientes fuerzas como para seguirte a donde vayas

Evans suspira enfadada. Es bonita la chica pero no es del estilo de Sirius.

Está enojada. Normal. Predecible. Todo a pedir de boca. Sirius sospecha que James va a perder la apuesta.

Si Sirius gana, James tendrá que pagar todo lo que Sirius pueda agarrar en 5 minutos (Sirius cree que puede convencerlo de que sean 10). Para ganar, Sirius tiene que besar a Evans. Sería sencillo ir y plantarle el beso sin mas, pero después de todo Sirius es un caballero.

James claro, los espía.

Y a Sirius le quedan 10 minutos para besar a Evans si quiere tener tanto chocolate que ni Remus se podría terminar.

-Si estudio como tú me pondré así de guapo?- es una pregunta tonta en todos los sentidos, Sirius se sabe el chico mas guapo del planeta, y tras los estantes, James no sabe como aun no ha soltado ninguna carcajada.

-Black hay un límite, y tú lo estás traspasando.

8 minutos. Evans es difícil, hay que reconocerlo, pero también hay que reconocer que él sirius Black y no hay imposibles. Acerca su silla a la de ella.

-Apártate, Black

-Mmm…tienes un perfume es-pec-ta-cu-lar.

-Vete Black. Ahora.

-Me agradaría que dijeras "vamonos"

5 minutos y contando. Esto se vuelve alarmante. Evans recorre su silla. Sirius, la imita.

-De-ja-me-en-paz! ¿Qué es lo que pretendes?

-Un beso, Evans, sólo un..

-¿QUÉ?

-Un beso

Plaf! Una bofetada y Evans cabellos rojos sale disparada y con ella todo el chocolate y el caramelo de Honeydukes.

Para casos desesperados, medidas desesperadas y que mas da que deje de ser un caballero, porque… ¿lo ha sido alguna vez?

Es ahora o nunca.

La jala del brazo y la besa. Así tal cual. Evans se marcha como una ráfaga no sin antes lanzarle otra bofetada aun mas fuerte.

James sale de entre los estantes y Sirius radiante de felicidad esta listo para cobrarse la apuesta.

-Eres un desgraciado! La besaste a la fuerza!

-Eso no invalida el premio, Jimmy!

-Ya lo sé, pero eso no se hace.

-Tampoco deberíamos hacer apuestas acerca de besar chicas, aparte no se si te has dado cuenta pero con Evans es mas fácil pedir perdón que permiso.

-¿le vas a pedir perdón?

-Claro que no, solo era para que lo entendieras. Ahora, vamos! Honeydukes nos espera. No pongas esa cara, te voy a dar de mis plumas de azúcar y a Remus le daré el chocolate suficiente para que nos deje de sermonear, es más hasta le daré a Peter…


End file.
